Skyclan: Clan Lost in time
by Spiritlover43
Summary: Leafstar has left Skyclan to join Starclan after her deputy Sharpclaw did. Her new deputy Fangpelt now fangstar, has a kit born to two warriors, that will save Skyclans name forever.
1. AllegiancesPrologue

Skyclan: The clan lost in time

**Allegiances**

**Skyclan: **

**Leader: **Fangstar: Brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Windtear: Gray and Brown Tom

**Medicine Cat: **Deerclaw- Brown and white she-cat

**Warriors: **

Shearfall: Cream Tabby Tom

Frostfall: White She-cat (Mate to Shearfall and mother of Tearpaw and Heartpaw)

Apprentice: Tearpaw

Stoneheart: Powerful gray tabby tom

Mosspelt: Black She-cat

Apprentice: Heartpaw

Weedstripe: Brown Tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Tearpaw: Dark gray and cream Tom (Son of Shearfall and Frostfall)

Heartpaw: Cream colored She-cat (daughter of Shearfall and Frostfall)

**Queens: **

Fallenfur: White and black she-cat (Mother of Weedstripes kits: Crowkit (Black tom) Featherkit(White and brown she-cat) Goosekit(brown tabby tom)

**Elders: **

Ratshine: Blind brown she-cat (Daughter of Leafstar and Sharpclaw)

Heatherclaw: White and Brown She-cat (Daughter of leafstar and sharp claw, sister to Ratshine)

**Cats outside of the clan:**

Nick: Black tom (Son of Ebonyclaw and Billystorm)

Star: Brown tabby She-cat (Daughter of Ebonyclaw and Billystorm)

Deer: Brown tom (Mate to Star)

Prologue

A brown and white she-cat mumbled as she padded into a small clearing. She saw a brown tom sitting with a grey tom. She sighed

"Sharpclaw, why did you choose to meet here of all places" She said, sitting next to her mate. He smiled and nuzzled her cheek

"Because this is Skyclan business and no one can here us" He mewed. The grey tom stood up and looked into the water

"Skyclan has been saved thanks to you Leafstar, but im afraid it might not make it" He said, looking at the two cats. Leafstar looked at the tom.

"More trouble Skywatcher?" She asked the tom. Skywatcher looked at the two cats and sighed, he sat down and looked at them.

"The rats were the beginning of Skyclan's survival, but they wont be the end, before the cats are safe, one cat will rise to save the lives of the whole clan, a cat pure as night will help Skyclan become the clan as now, not the Clan Lost in Time" He said, his eyes roving over both cats and sighed. He laid down and looked at Skyclan's former leader.

Leafstar mewed

"Should I tell the leader now?" She asked. He shook his head

"He will find out for himself, and I must go now, I have thinking too do" He said, then stood up and padded off. Leafstar sighed and looked into the murkish water of the waterfall. Sharpclaw nuzzled his mate.

"Our clan will be fine, this cat, whoever he may be, will save it, as foretold" He said. Leafstar looked up and smiled

"I know, and I hope this cat will not destroy what I have nurtured and cared for" She mewed, and he nodded. She laid down and her eyes fluttered once and then she fell asleep. Sharpclaw laid next to his mate and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Prophesied Cat

Chapter 1: Prophesied Cat

Crowkit yawned as he opened his amber colored eyes. He looked at his siblings, still asleep. He groaned and stood up. He wanted to see clan life for himself, he hadn't been aloud out yesterday because his siblings hadn't opened their eyes yet. He bounced into the clearing, and gasped. He saw a huge gray and brown tom giving orders to other cats. He sniffed _'so many cat scents' _He thought.

He padded out to a young cream colored she-cat.

"Hello" He mewed to her. She looked at him and smiled "Why, hello young kit, are you Fallenfurs kit?" She asked him. He smiled at her and nodded

"Yes, my father is Weedstripe" He said. She nodded "Im Heartpaw and over there is Tearpaw, the dark grey and cream tom. The tom giving orders is Windtear, the deputy. The dark tabby she-cat that just came out of that den is Fangstar, who is the clan leader." She said, and his eyes widen "wow" he said slowly, his head swiveling. Suddenly he felt teeth on his scruff, lifting him up. He turned his head and saw his mother, with his sister and brother at her paws. He groaned and his mother padded back into the nursery. He was set down and then was forced to look at her.

"Why didn't you wait? Why didn't you tell me you were going out into the camp?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her


End file.
